wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Walka Północy z Południem/Cz.1/08
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Walka Północy z Południem Ostatnia niewolnica. Tegoż samego wieczoru James Burbank opowiedział swoim domownikom, jak się rzeczy odbyły w Court-Justice. Haniebne postępowanie Texara przedstawiało im się w całej nagości. On to zrządził, wraz z motłochem Jacksonvilskim, że nastąpił ów rozkaz stawienia się przed władzami. Zachowanie się urzędników w tej sprawie było godne uznanie. Na zarzut znoszenia się z federalistami, odpowiedzieli zażądaniem dowodów; a ponieważ Texar nie mógł ich dostarczyć, James Burbank pozostał na wolności. Jednakże, pośród tych niejasnych oskarżeń, imię Gilberta było nadmienione i zdawało się, że nikt w tem zgromadzeniu nie wątpi, iż on się znajduje w armii Północnej; a czy oświadczenie Burbanka, że nieodpowie na ten zarzut, nie było przyznaniem się w połowie? Aż nazbyt łatwo sobie wyobrazić, jaka trwoga ogarnęła panią Burbankowę, miss Alicyą i całą tę rodzinę, tak zagrożoną. Czy, niemogą pochwycić w swe szpony syna, zapaleńcy Jacksonvilscy nie uczepią się ojca? Texar pewno się przechwalał, obiecując, że za kilka dni udowodni ten fakt. Jednakże mogło to nastąpić, a w takim razie, położenie stałoby się w najwyższym stopniu niepokojące. – Mój biedny Gilbert! – wykrzyknęła pani Burbankowa. Tak blisko jest Texara, a gotów odważyć się na wszystko, dla dopięcia swego celu! – Czyby go niemożna uwiadomić o tem, co się dzieje w Jacksonville? – zapytała miss Alicya. – Nadewszystko trzebaby go ostrzedz, że nie ostrożność z jego strony pociągnęłaby za sobą najzgubniejsze skutki dla niego i całej rodziny, – dorzucił p. Stannard. – Jakimże sposobem ostrzedz go? – odpowiedział James Burbank. Że się szpiegi ciągle włóczą do koła Camdles-Bay, jest-to aż nadto pewne. Ów posłaniec Gilberta już był śledzony w powrotnej drodze. List nasz gotówby wpaść w ręce Texara, a człowiek, wysłany z ustnem zawiadomieniem, mógłby zostać przytrzymany w drodze. Nie, moi kochani, nie kuśmy się na nic takiego, coby mogło pogorszyć sytuacyą… Dałby Bóg, żeby armia federalna zajęła Florydę jak najprędzej! Czas już, żeby tej mniejszości uczciwych ludzi przestała grozić większość, złożona z wyrzutków naszego kraju! James Burbank miał słuszność: niewątpliwie szpiegowano plantacyą, byłoby więc bardzo niebezpiecznie, przeprowadzać korespondencyą z Gilbertem. Z resztą, zbliżała się chwila, kiedy Burbank i nordziści, zamieszkali we Florydzie, mieli znaleźć osłonę w armii federalnej. Rzeczywiście, nazajutrz właśnie komandor Dupont miał przybić do Edisto. Przed upływem 3-ch dni spodziewano się na pewno wiadomości, że flotylla wylądowawszy na wybrzeże Georgii, podąży do zatoki Saint-Andrevs. James Burbank opowiedział wtedy, jakie ważne zajście miało miejsce w sali Sądowej. Oznajmił on rodzinie, że wyzwany przez Texara i, poczuwając się do swych praw, złożył publicznie deklaracyą, iż zniesie niewolnictwo w całej posiadłości swojej. Czego żaden stan nie ośmielił się jeszcze proklamować bez nacisku siły zbrojnej, to on uczynił z dobrej woli. Była-to deklaracya zarówno śmiała jak szlachetna. Następstwa jej trudno było przewidzieć. Rozumie się, że z natury swojej musiała sytuacyą Jamesa Burbanka uczynić jeszcze groźniejszą, w tym kraju, hołdującym niewolnictwu. Mogła nawet wywołać pruby buntu pośród niewolników z innych plantacyj. Pomimo to, rodzina Burbanków, wzruszona wielkością tego czynu, w zupełności nań się zgodziła. – Cokolwiek bądź nastąpi, James, – rzekła pani Burbankowa, dobrześ odpowiedział na ohydne insynuacye tego podłego Texara. – Jesteśmy dumni z ciebie, ojcze, – dodała miss Alicya, – pierwszy raz dając to miano p. Burbankowi. – Tak więc, moja droga córko, gdy Gilbert i federaliści wkroczą do Florydy, nie zastaną już ani jednego niewolnika w Camdless-Bay. – Dziękuję panu, – odezwała się Zerma, – dziękuję za moich towarzyszy i za siebie. – Co do mnie, nie czułam się nigdy niewolnicą. Państwa łaskawość i szlachetność czyniły mię tak wolną, jak dziś nią jestem! – Masz słuszność, Zermo, – odrzekła pani Burbankowa. – Jakeśmy cię kochali niewolnicą, tak i wolną kochać cię będziemy. Zerma, nie tając swego wzruszenia, wzięła Dy w objęcia i przycisnęła ją do piersi. Panowie Stannard i Carrol gorąco uścisnęli Burbankowi rękę, dając tem do poznania, że pochwalają ten czyn, owoc odwagi, a także i sprawiedliwości. Rodzina Burbanka, pod wpływem szlachetnego wrażenia, zapomniała snać o komplikacyach, mogących wyniknąć z jego postępku. To też w całem Camdless-Bay, chyba tylko jeden pan Perry potępiłby ten krok Burbanka ale o nim niewiedział, gdyż dopiero w nocy miał powróci z objazdu plantacyi. Ponieważ już była późna godzina, rozeszło się całe grono; wpierw jednak Burbank oznajmił, że nazajutrz doręczy akt wyzwolenia niewolnikom. – Będziemy przy twoim boku, James, gdy im powiesz, że są wolni! – Tak, wszyscy staniemy przy tobie! – dodał Edward Carrol. – I ja także, ojcze? – zapytała mała Dy. – I ty, moja najdroższa. – Zermo, czy ty nas potem opuścisz? – dorzuciła dziewczynka. – Nie, moje dziecko! – Nie, nigdy cię nie opuszczę! Niezadługo wszyscy porozchodzili się do swoich pokoi, po zwykłem zabezpieczeniu Castle-House. Nazajutrz, pierwszą osobą jaką napotkał James Burbank w parku rezerwowanym był właśnie pan Perry. Ponieważ tajemnica była ściśle zachowana, usłyszał tę wiadomość z ust Burbanka, który z góry wiedział, że go to wprowadzi w zdumienie. – Och, panie James! panie James!… Zupełnie oszałomiony, nie mógł on się zdobyć na inną odpowiedź. – Nie powinno cię to jednak dziwić, Perry; – powiedział Burbank. – Przyspieszyłem tylko wypadki. Wyzwolenie murzynów jest, jak wiesz, aktem nieuniknionym w każdym Stanie, który się poczuwa do swej godności… – Do swojej godności, panie James! – Jaki związek ma z tem godność? – Nie rozumiesz wyrazu godność, jak widzę, a więc dobrze, to powiem: w każdym Stanie, dbałym o swoje interesa. – O swoje interesa… o swoje interesa, panie James! Pan śmiesz powiedzieć: dbałym o swoje interesa?… – Niezaprzeczenie – i przyszłość wkrótce ci tego dowiedzie, mój drogi Perry! – Ale skądże będzie się brało robotników do plantacyj, panie Burbanku? – Zawsze z pomiędzy murzynów. – Murzyni nie będą już pracowali, bo ich nikt zmuszać nie będzie. – Przeciwnie, będą pracowali jeszcze gorliwiej, bo z dobrej woli – i z większą przyjemnością, gdyż byt ich będzie lepszy. – Pańscy murzyni od tego zaczną, że nas opuszczą! – Bardzobym się zadziwił, mój drogi Perry, gdyby to przyszło do głowy choćby jednemu. – Więc ja już nie jestem zawiadowcą niewolników w Camdless-Bay? – Nie; ale nie przestajesz być zawiadowcą w Camdless-Bay, i sądzę, że twoje stanowisko nie straci nic na tem, że będziesz wydawał rozkazy wolnym ludziom, zamiast niewolników. – Ale… – Mój drogi Perry, uprzedzam cię, że na wszystkie twoje „ale” mam gotowe odpowiedzi; pogódź się więc z krokiem, który nie mógł już być długo odkładany i który moja rodzina przyjęła z zapałem. – Czy nasi murzyni o nim nie wiedzą?… – Nie jeszcze, i proszę cię, nie mów im nic. Dowiedzą się dzisiaj. Zwołaj ich wszystkich do parku na 3-cią po południu i powiedz tylko, że im mam coś obwieścić. Po tych słowach, rządzca odszedł z oznakami zdumienia, powtarzając: – Murzyni przestaną być już niewolnikami! Murzyni będą pracowali samoistnie! Murzyni będą zmuszeni sami zaspakajać swoje potrzeby! To przewrot porządku społecznego! To zniweczenie praw ludzkich! To rzecz niezgodna z naturą! Tak, niezgodna z naturą!… W ciągu poranku, James Burbank, Walter Stannard i Edward Carrol pojechali breakiem zwiedzić część plantacyi na północnej granicy. Niewolnicy oddani byli zwykłej pracy około ryżu, drzew kawowych i trzciny cukrowej. Niemniej gorliwie szły roboty w warsztatach. Tajemnica była dobrze dochowana; żadna komunikacya nie mogła jeszcze nastąpić między Jacksonville a Camdless-Bay, ci więc, których tak bezpośrednio dotyczył zamiar Burbanka, nic o nim nie wiedzieli. James Burbank wraz ze swymi przyjaciołmi, wybrali się w północną stronę plantacyi, dla przekonania się, czy nic nie grozi w okolicy. Po deklaracyi z dnia poprzedniego, można się było lękać, żeby część pospólstwa z Jacksonville, albo z okolicznych wsi, nie dała się namówić do napadu na Camdless-Bay. Dotąd jednakże nic się nie stało. Nie dostrzeżono nawet włóczęgów na wodach St. John. Shannon, który popłynął w górę rzeki o 10-tej godzinie rano, niezatrzymawszy się w małym porcie, dążył dalej do Picolata; znikąd więc nie groziło nic mieszkańcom Castle-House. Około 12-tej, James Burbank, Walter Stannard i Edward Carrol powrócili do domu mostem, okalającym park. Cała rodzina uspokojona już trochę, oczekiwała ich na śniadanie. Rozmawiano swobodniej, zdawało się bowiem, że położenie jest mniej naprężone. Energia władzy Jacksonvilskiej musiała zaimponować czerwonym ze stronnictwa Texara. Gdyby się ten stan rzeczy przedłużył jeszcze dni kilka, Florydę zajęłaby armia federalna i przeciwnicy niewolnictwa, tak z Północy jak i z Południa, byliby tam bezpieczni. James Burbank mógł przeto przystąpić do ceremonii usamowolnienia, – pierwszego aktu w tym rodzaju, dokonanego dobrowolnie w Stanie podtrzymującym niewolnictwo. Ze wszystkich murzynów w plantacyi Camdless-Bay, najbardziej miał się uradować dwudziestoletni chłopiec, imieniem Pygmalion, pospolicie nazywany Pyg. Przeznaczony do poślednich usług w Castle-House, Pyg mieszkał we dworze. Nie chodził on do roboty ani w pole, ani do warsztatów. Byłto chłopiec śmieszny, próżny, gnuśny, któremu państwo Burbankowie niejedno wybaczali łaskawie. Odkąd rozgrywała się kwestya niewolnictwa, deklamował on szumne frazesy o wolności człowieka i przy każdej sposobności miewał pretensyonalne mowy do swoich towarzyszy, którzy w oczy śmieli się z niego. Ponieważ jednak w gruncie nie był to zły chłopak, dawano mu się wygadać. Łatwo odgadnąć, jakie rozmowy prowadził z rządcą Perry, gdy ten miał humor słuchać go i jakie wrażenie na nim sprawić musiał, akt wyzwolenia, przywracający mu godność człowieczą. Owego dnia, uprzedzono murzynów, że się mają zgromadzić w rezerwowanym parku, dla usłyszenia ważnej wieści z ust właściciela plantacyi. Około 3-ciej, cała ludność, wyległszy z baraków, zaczęła się gromadzić przed Castle-House. Ci poczciwcy nie wrócili popołudniu ani do warsztatów, ani w pole, chcąc się przyodziać staranniej, jak to było ich zwyczajem, gdy byli wpuszczeni do parku. Panował tam zatem wielki ruch, krzątano się po chatach, biegano z jednej do drugiej; a rządzca Perry, przechadzając się od baraku do baraku, mruczał: – Pomyśleć tylko, że w tej chwili, możnaby jeszcze handlować tymi murzynami, kiedy nie przestali być towarem; tymczasem, zanim godzina upłynie, już ich nie będzie wolno ani kupować, ani sprzedawać! Tak, do ostatniego tchnienia powtarzać to będę, pomimo to wszystko co robi i mówi pan James Burbank, a po nim prezydent Lincoln, a po prezydencie Lincolnie, wszyscy federaliści z Północy i wszyscy liberałowie z obu światów, – sprzeciwia się to naturze!… W tejże chwili, Pygmalion który nie wiedzia jeszcze o niczem, spotkał się z rządzcą. – Dlaczego nas zwołują p. Perry? – zapytał – czyby pan nie był łaskaw powiedzieć mi? – Owszem, głupcze, – po to żeby cię… Rządzca umilkł, niechcąc zdradzić tajemnicy. – Naraz przyszła mu pewna myśl do głowy, rzekł więc: – Chodź tu, Pygu! Chłopiec przybliżył się. – Ciągnę cię czasem za ucho, – prawda, chłopcze? – Tak, panie Perry, – bo wbrew wszelkiej sprawiedliwości, tak boskiej, jak i ludzkiej, jest-to pańskiem prawem. – Kiedy tak, to sobie pozwolę skorzystać raz jeszcze ze swego prawa. Mówiąc to, pan Perry, bez względu na krzyki Pyga, zaczął go ciągnąć za uszy, już i tak dosyć długie. To zastosowanie swego prawa po raz ostatni do jednego z niewolników z plantacyi, sprawiło ulgę p. rządzcy. O godzinie 3-ciej, James Burbank wraz z otoczeniem swojem, ukazał się na tarasie, zdobiącym Castle-House, gdzie go oczekiwało 700 niewolników: mężczyźni, kobiety, dzieci, a nawet i starcy, którzy u schyłku życia otrzymywali przytułek w barakach, w Camdless-Bay. W jednej chwili zapanowała głęboka cisza. Na znak Jamesa Burbanka, pan Perry i dozorcy kazali się zbliżyć murzynom, żeby wszyscy mogli usłyszeć, co im zostanie obwieszczone. James Burbank zabrał głos: – Moi przyjaciele, – rzekł, – jak wiecie, zadawniona i niestety aż nazbyt krwawa wojna domowa jątrzy ludność Stanów-Zjednoczonych. Rzeczywistą pobudką tej wojny była kwestya niewolnictwa. Południe, uwzględniając tylko to, w czem mylnie upatruje korzyść dla siebie, chciało utrzymywać je nadal; Północ zaś, w imię ludzkości, pragnęła je znieść w Ameryce. Bóg pobłogosławił obrońcom słusznej sprawy i zwycięztwo nieraz już stanęło po stronie walczących za wyzwolenie całej rasy ludzkiej. Jest-to powszechnie wiadome, że wierny memu pochodzeniu, zawsze podzielałem ideje Północy, niemogąc jednak wprowadzić ich w czyn. Niespodzianie pewne okoliczności pozwoliły mi iść za głosem przekonań, posłuchajcie zatem, co wam powiem w imieniu mojej rodziny. Ogólne wzruszenie objawiło się głuchym szmerem, który ucichł, prawie natychmiast. Wtedy Burbank, donośnym głosem, złożył następującą deklaracyą: – Od dziś, dnia 28 lutego 1862 roku, niewolnicy z mojej plantacyi są uwolnieni od wszelkiej służebności i mogą rozporządzać swojemi osobami. W Camdless-Bay istnieją teraz tylko wolni ludzie. Przeciągłe hurra!… zabrzmiało w powietrzu: ręce się wznosiły na znak dziękczynienia, imię Burbanka wyrwało się ze wszystkich piersi. Cała gromada zbliżyła się do peronu pragnąc ucałować ręce wybawcy. Zapanował zapał niedoopisania, tem gwałtowniejszy, że nieprzygotowany. Łatwo sobie wystawić, jak Pygmalion gestykulował, deklamował, jakie przybierał postawy. Najstarszy z murzynów, stanąwszy na pierwszym stopniu peronu, podniósł głowę do góry i, głęboko wzruszonym głosem rzekł. – W imieniu byłych niewolników Camdless-Bay, dziękuję za wyzwolenie, z którem pan pierwszy wystąpiłeś w Stanie Florydy! Mówiąc te słowa, stary murzyn zwolna wstępował po wschodach peronu, aż do Burbanka, któremu ucałował ręce; a gdy maleńka Dy wyciągnęła doń rączęta, przedstawił ją swoim towarzyszom. „Hurra!… Niech żyje pan Burbank!… Krzyki te radośnie rozległy się w powietrzu i musiały ponieść wiadomość o spełnieniu się wielkiego czynu, aż do Jacksonville, na drugi brzeg rzeki Saint-John. Rodzina Burbanka, silnie wzruszona, daremnie starała się uciszyć te oznaki entuzyamu; milczenie wtedy dopiero zapanowało, gdy Zerma, wystąpiwszy na peron, rzekła: – Moi przyjaciele, jesteście teraz wszyscy wolni, dzięki szlachetności i ludzkości tego, który był naszym panem i najlepszym z panów! – Tak!… Tak!… zawołały setki głosów, zlanych w jeden wybuch wdzięczności. – Odtąd każdy z nas może rozporządzać swoją osobą, może opuścić plantacyą, skorzystać z wolności, jeśli w tem upatruje korzyść dla siebie. Co do mnie, pójdę za popędem serca i, jestem pewna, że większa część z pomiędzy was tak samo uczyni. Dostałam się do Camdless-Bay przed 6-ma laty. Oboje z mężem przeżyliśmy tu kawał czasu i pragniemy tu umrzeć; błagam więc pana Burbanka, żeby nas zatrzymał u siebie, jak gdybyśmy jeszcze byli niewolnikami… Niechaj ci, którzy także tego pragną… – Wszyscy!… Wszyscy!… Te słowa, tysiąc razy powtórzone, były dowodem, jak dalece był cenionym właściciel Camdless-Bay, ile zdołał obudzić przywiązania i wdzięczności w tych poczciwych sercach. James Burbank, zabierając znowu głos, oznajmił, że kto tylko zechce będzie mógł pozostać na plantacyi w tych nowych warunkach: że należy tylko, za wspólną zgodą, ustanowić skalę wynagrodzenia za wolny wynajem i prawa nowych wyzwoleńców i że w tym celu, każdy z murzynów otrzyma od niego dla siebie wraz z rodziną akt wyzwolenia, na mocy którego będzie mógł odzyskać przypadające mu z prawa miejsce wśród ludzkości. Dozorcy natychmiast dokonali tego. James Burbank, będąc od dawna zdecydowanym wyzwolić swoich niewolników, miał przygotowane akty i rozdał je zaraz murzynom, którzy je odbierali z najczulszemi oznakami wdzięczności. Wieczór poświęcony był zabawie. Nazajutrz cała ta ludność miała powrócić do zwykłej pracy, ale w tym dniu, plantacya obchodziła święto. Rodzina Burbanka, przyłączywszy się do tych poczciwców, odbierała najszczersze oznaki wdzięczności i zapewnienia wierności bez granic. Jeden tylko pan Perry, z miną potępieńca, przechadzał się pomiędzy gromadką niegdyś swoich ludzi i, gdy Burbank zapytał: – Cóż ty myślisz o tem, Perry? – Ja myślę, panie James, – odrzekł, – że ci Afrykańczycy, jakkolwiek wolni, niemniej urodzili się w Afryce i nie zmienili barwy skóry i że, ponieważ urodzili się jako czarni, umrą także jako tacy… – Ale będą żyli jako biali, a w tem grunt! – odpowiedział James Burbank z uśmiechem. Owego wieczoru, rodzina Burbanków zasiadła do obiadu prawdziwie uszczęśliwiona i ufniejsza w przyszłość. Za kilka dni bezpieczeństwo Florydy miało być zupełnie zapewnione. Żadna zła wieść nie nadeszła zresztą z Jacksonville. Prawdopodobnie, zachowanie się Burbanka w Court-Justice, wywarło korzystne wrażenie na większości mieszkańców. W obiedzie tym uczestniczył także pan Perry; rad nie rad musiał się on pogodzić ze spełnionym faktem i siedział nawet naprzeciwko najsędziwszego z murzynów, którego zaprosił James Burbank; jakby dla wykazania w jego osobie, że emancypacya niewolników nie była czczą deklaracyą. Na dworzu rozlegały się wesołe okrzyki, a park jaśniał odblaskiem ogni, rozpalonych w różnych punktach plantacyi. Podczas obiadu pojawiła się deputacya z przepysznym bukietem, z najpiękniejszym, niewątpliwie, jaki kiedykolwiek ofiarowano „pannie Dy Burbankównie z Castle-House”. Była-to wzruszająca chwila dla jednej i drugiej strony. Następnie murzyni rozeszli się, a państwo Burbankowie, poszli z całem swojem kółkiem do halli dla dokończenia tam wieczoru. Zdawało się, że dzień tak dobrze zaczęty, powinien się także dobrze skończyć. Około 8-ej godziny, cisza panowała w całej plantacyi. Na pozór nie groziło żadne niebezpieczeństwo kiedy, niespodzianie, dały się słyszeć na dworze jakieś głosy. James Burbank pospieszył otworzyć drzwi w halli. Przed peronem czekało kilka osób, rozmawiając głośno. – Co się stało? – zapytał James Burbank. – Panie Burbank, – odrzekł jeden z dozorców, jakiś statek przybił do bulwaru. – Z której strony przypłynął? – Z lewego brzegu. – Kogo przywiózł? – Człowieka, przysłanego do pana od urzędu z Jacksonville. – Czegóż on chce? – Powiada, że ma coś do zakomunikowania. Czy mu pan pozwoli wylądować? – Naturalnie. Pani Burbankowa podążyła do męża, miss Alicya skoczyła do jednego z okien halli, panowie Stannard i Edward Carrol zmierzyli ku drzwiom, a Zerma, wziąwszy małą Dy za rączkę, podniosła się z krzesła. Wszyscy mieli przeczucie, że nastąpi jakaś ważna komplikacya. Po upływie 10-iu minut, dozorca powrócił wraz z przybyszem, noszącym na sobie mundur milicyi hrabstwa. Wprowadzony do halli, zapytał ten ostatni o pana Burbanka. – Ja nim jestem. Co pana tu sprowadza? – Mam panu oddać ten pakiet, – rzekł, podając dużą kopertę z pieczęcią Court-Justice, wyciśniętą na jednym z rogów. James Burbank, złamawszy pieczątkę, przeczytał, co następuje: – „Z rozkazu władz, świeżo ustanowionych w Jacksonville, każdy niewolnik, wyzwolony wbrew woli Południowców, będzie niezwłocznie wygnany z terytoryum”. „Wyrok ten zostanie wykonany w ciągu 48 godzin; a w razie oporu, użytą będzie przemoc. Dan w Jacksonville, 28 lutego 1862 roku. „Texar.” Owi urzędnicy, w których można było pokładać zaufanie, zostali usunięci, a Texar ze swymi poplecznikami, zawładnęli odniedawna miastem. – Co mam odpowiedzieć? – zapytał posłannik. – Nic! – odrzekł James Burbank. Przybysz oddalił się i został odprowadzony do łodzi, która podążyła ku lewemu brzegowi rzeki. A więc, z rozkazu Hiszpana, byli niewolnicy plantacyi mieli się rozproszyć! Dlatego tylko, że ich wyzwolono, nie będą już mieli prawa żyć na terytoryum Florydy! Camdless-Bay traciło ludność, na którą James Burbank mógł rachować, gdyby plantacya potrzebowała obrony. – Wolność w tych warunkach! – odezwała się Zerma, – nigdy! Zrzekam się jej. Wolę zostać na nowo niewolnicą, byleby nie opuścić mojego pana. Rzekłszy te słowa, Zerma podarła swój akt wyzwolenia i padła do nóg Burbankowi.